Lifeless Doll
by Yaya-Suki
Summary: A doll doesn't show emotions. A doll doesn't say what she is feeling. A doll doesn't feel. but that all changes when someone believes it can. Can the guardians turn that around with this lifeless doll yuemi? NagixOC


YayaSuki here! What's up. Anyway this is my first shugo chara fic and first angst fic ever. so please tell me how i did and what i can improve on! no flames. I do not own shugo chara! Oh i want to thank one of my bestest friends ever. She helped me with fixing up my plot and corrections grammar and input on the story. on fanfiction her name is YuuIsAVampida. i do not own i'm not a vampire by falling in reverse

* * *

The footsteps started out slow. Slow but fast, assuring her that she would get away.

"Get her!" a male voice yelled.

The footsteps gained speed. Thump, thump, thump, pant.

They rounded a corner. The person held their breath. Even though it would only last ten seconds, the fear was still overwhelming her heart.

10. 9.

"Where is she?" 8. 7.

"I don't know." 6. 5.

"You think she disappeared?" 4. 3.

"No, stupid." 2.

"Let's just go." The group of boys walked off just in time. 1.

Yuemi Hashinori, age 12, gasped for air. She let out a sigh and slid to the ground. Everyday she had tried to avoid those boys but they kept on finding and following her. Ugly. Stupid. Worthless. And worst of all, freak.

It was an endless death.

"Yuemi. We gotta go. Now. Or you'll be late." Said a tiny but serious voice. It snapped the new 7th grader out of it. Taking a squinty, crusted glance at her watch, she got up and began to run to her new school.

The bell rang just as she got to the school's gate. Only a few students were outside but they already knew they were late and headed in the opposite direction, ditching school for the day. Yuemi ran even faster even though she was already late.

She turned a few corners and bam-she got hit with a door, sinking to the ground like the titanic.

_Let's just face facts. I'm not going to make to homeroom or my first class, _she thought pessimistically. She closed her eyes for a second, trying to figure out what she was going to do. School was the only place she was safe from those boys. She could try her best to get home before they could notice her, but if they did? Yuemi's escape last night was pure luck and definitely something she did not want to repeat. And who shows up late to the first day? Her head was pounding so hard and everything was swiveling around her so fast that she slowly slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

She opened her eyes. But something was off, way off. She was in the middle of the road and she was much shorter. It looked like people were yelling and screaming. But she couldn't hear them it seemed like she was deaf. Blood covered her small hands. Both the blonde bottom half and brown top half of her hair stunk with the smell of it. There was a trail of glass leading somewhere. The young child followed it with her hazel eyes. She looked up and _screamed_.

* * *

Yuemi eyes shot open and she sat up. Sweat was dripping from her forehead.

She took so deep breaths and calmed herself down, her face returning to its usual look, emotionless.

"Yue. Are you okay now?" asked the same small voice from before. A guardian character flew up from under the rough scratchy blankets of the bed in the nurse's office.

The character had pink hair in a short ponytail. She had white fingerless gloves on and a white music note on her cheek. She wore a black half shirt that came with a black skirt with chains on it. On her feet were white slippers. Connecting the shirt and skirt was a strip of fishnet.

"Yeah, Analeigh."

The chara sighed. "Good. Now get some rest." She pulled the covers over her owner's head. Yuemi snuggled into the sheets and began to hum a song from their favorite band.

"Well I'm not a vampire but I feel like one," the 12-year-old sang after Analeigh began bopping to the beat. "Sometimes I sleep all day because I hate the sun-LIGHT!~"

"My hands are always shaking, bodies-" the rockstar chara sang before she was cut off by the door opening.

"Sorry for before. Are you alright now?" the person asked.

Analeigh burst with anger. "Can you be _quiet_?" she whispered viciously. "She's trying to rest!" The scowl on her face invaded the person's face space.

"Analeigh. Who are you bothering-" Yuemi was silenced with light brown eyes. She watched as the indigo hair flowed down to the waist of the male. "-now."

"Change a girl who can't blush to a girl who can. Chara change!"

A pink beanie appeared on Yuemi's head. Heat rushed to her cheeks.

Analeigh was confused and looked to her owner and best friend. Yuemi Hashimori the always-emotionless girl was blushing. Something shone in her eyes but as soon as she saw it disappeared, as did the blush.

Nagi's eyes widened and he smiled.

"My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki. I hit you with the door earlier. I'm sorry." He stated scratching the back of his head nervously.

"It's okay. What period is it?" she asked dully.

"School is over so it's after school activities."

_"Great! I slept through my first day of school!" _She thought angrily without any sign of it appearing on her face.

She grabbed her bag and got out the bed.

"Well then I'm going home." She said walking out of the nurse's office.

"Wait. I would like to introduce you to some people who can explain your guardian character to you."

Yuemi stopped in her tracks. "How are able to see her? Normal people can't."

"I have my own. He's at the place where we are going. Follow me."

Nagi led her to the Royal Garden. She stared at the flowers as she passed by them, nothing showing in her eyes. As they got closer to the center she heard laughter and yelling. She looked up to see 5 people see didn't recognize and 2 she did.

"Utau. Ikuto."

Everyone stopped to look at the three who entered.

"Yuemi." Utau said warmly with a smile as she speed walked over to the hazel-eyed girl.

"Yuemi?" Ikuto said, surprised.

Suddenly a yellow egg with different facial expressions on it rose from Hashimoti's bag.

"Change a girl who can't be relieved to a girl who can. Chara change!" Yelled the egg.

A light blue beanie appeared on Yuemi's head.

"Utau! Ikuto! I thought I never see you guys again!" She hugged Utau.

Out of the egg emerged another chara. She had a light blue beanie on her head. She wore a blue jean skirt and a black tank top. On her hips was a white belt that was a little bit big for her. Her hair was bronze and on her beanie was a smiley face with its eyebrows upturned in relief.

Analeigh flew up to the new chara. "Hi I'm Analeigh. We must have the same owner."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rue. I hope we can be the best of friends." She giggled.

Together they flew down to Yuemi.

"Hi Yuemi. I'm the part of your would be self that wants to be able to show your emotions." She smiled.

Yuemi's eyes widened in horror and the beanie turned black. She looked around and saw everyone's eyes on her. She backed away from Utau. Then she fainted.

"Yuemi!" Utau screamed as she rushed to her young cousin, with Ikuto lagging after her.

Nagi ran to get the first aid kit. The other guardians and Kukai surrounded her asking what had happened.

"Too much pressure and a bit of past reflections." Rue stated.

"You can explain us to her tomorrow. We need to get her home now." Analeigh added.

Ikuto put his younger cousin on his back. Analeigh led him and Utau to their home, since they hadn't seen each other in so long.

* * *

Yuemi opened her eyes. She felt wet and sat up. She was lying in a huge pool of blood. In it were two male bodies. She screamed as the blood started to grab her and pull her further down it. Yuemi was drowning in blood. Her arm shot out but she grasped nothing in her panicked motions. And so it sunk.

Now she was trapped in a dark place with the smell of blood stronger than fog in the air. She couldn't move but she felt like she was falling. Her hazel eyes dulled to be as dark as midnight, showing no emotion. She couldn't escape this darkness and had to put up with it. Worthless. Ugly. Stupid. Freak. These words echoed in the area but still no annoyance, or anything else, shone in her eyes. _Is this how being alive is? It just can't be!_

If being alive meant being trapped in this eternal darkness and falling forever then the only thing she could wait for was when her body would crash to the ground.


End file.
